Derek Hale One Shots
by paigewilson1913
Summary: Inside is a whole bunch of one shots that I think you will love but none of them are connected to another chapter. Each chapter is just different events happening.
1. Discovering Derek is Hurt

"What are you doing?" He asked with a hard voice and stern eyes. She tried twisting her hands out of his tight grip, but was unsuccessful. "I was just checking…" She mumbled, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment from being caught. His left eyebrow raised and shook his head. "Don't be so nosy." He lightly teased her and released her hands. She sighed and bit down her bottom lip. She stared at him with a hard scowl as she contemplates on prying further. He sighed and pulled edge of his tank back down to cover his bloody and messy wound. However, catching a glance of his injury, she couldn't hold back her concern anymore. "Why aren't you healing? I thought you have fast healing powers." She asked as her fingers lightly held onto his arm. He rolled his eyes and sighed; he knew she would eventually ask. Unfortunately, he didn't come up with a pliable excuse yet. "I don't know. Don't worry about it." He curtly said, which was somewhat true. He didn't exactly know why his wounds weren't healing, but he had a theory. "How can I not worry about it, about you? Do you see how bad your wound is?" Her voice wavered as she asked, eyes glimmering under the moonlight of the forming tears. He felt like his stomach dropped from the guilt; he didn't mean to sound so cold. She could feel tears pooling at the rim of her eyes, so she looked away to avoid looking overly sensitive to the situation. She hated looking weak and emotional in front Derek, especially when he was the one in pain. Derek bit the tip of his tongue and reached out to hold her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry. But I will eventually heal. I hate that I keep worrying you and the stress you have to deal with." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to convey his guilt to her. She inhaled deeply and blinked back her tears. She forced a smile on her lips and turned to him. "I hope you heal soon. I don't like when you're hurt. I never know when they'll take you away from me." She softly whispered and laid beside him. Her arms lightly rested on his chest, just above his wound. "They won't. I won't go down without a fight." He chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair. She smiled and snuggled closer, careful of his wound and tenderly patted his chest with her hand. "Get some rest." She whispered and closed her eyes, trying her best to push her worries aside.


	2. Derek Takes Spencer To Work

Ever since Derek started to open his heart to love again, he's never felt more alive. Despite having a bad track record for psychotic girlfriends, he has never felt happier and right. They've been dating for 5 months now and everything has been going so smoothly. Honestly, he's been feeling like he's on cloud nine. He's never ever felt this raw and open with anyone before, so he asked her to move in with him.

At first, he was really nervous about asking her. It was a really big step, and asking her to move in will completely expose his every flaw. Will she still love him then? But it's been weeks since she's moved in and he felt like that was the best decision he's ever made.

Sure, he grew up being independent and taking care of himself. But having someone to depend on, and to be completely vulnerable made him feel so good. He's beyond smitten and all the boys tease him for that. But what do they know? Because being able to wake up in the morning and open his eyes to see a beautiful angel sleeping beside him was heaven.

The sun poured into the loft, lighting every corner of the place with its bright sunny rays. Derek and Spencer had their legs tangled with each other's and sleeping ever so soundly. That is until the alarm went off, waking Spencer up first. She groaned and blindly reached out to silence the alarm on her phone.

Her movements woke Derek up, which elicited a disgruntled groan from his throat. She rubbed her eyes awake, but they squint from the overwhelming brightness. Still half-asleep, she tried to wiggle out of Derek's arms but he groaned and pulled her back. His arms tighten around her, and he childishly wrapped his legs around her, trapping her from getting off the bed. "Derek!" She whined in a scratchy morning voice.

He groaned and buried his head in the nook of her neck, his beard lightly scratched against her warm and soft shoulder. "Derek, I have to get ready for work." She twisted around, trying her best to break free from his body trap. He groaned again, tightening his embrace. "Oh come on, Derek! I'm going to be late!" She scolded him and made another attempt to wriggle out.

He pressed kisses up along her neck, his lips brushing against her soft skin. "You shouldn't move so much, or I'll make you even later for work." He whispered in his groggy morning voice beside her ear. She shivered from the way his breath tickled her ear. He captured her earlobe between his lips and lightly tugged, sending sweet sensations throughout her body. She gasped and playfully smacked his wandering hands away. "Derek! You naughty wolf!" She giggled and pulled away. He chuckled and released her. She got up and off the bed, straightening her silky lace nightgown out and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work.

Derek whined and groaned, clearly dissatisfied that she was leaving. "Can't you call in sick today?" He shouted from the bed. She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom with a toothbrush foaming with suds in her mouth. "No." She said and continued to brush her teeth. He sighed and childishly pouted, a side he only shows to Spencer. "Why can't we stay in and do nothing?" He whined. She rinsed her mouth and laughed at how funny his whining sounded with his deep voice.

"Well, unlike you. I have to work for a living." She ran a brush through her hair and sauntered over to her suitcase to pick out a dress and blazer for work. Derek defeated sighed and thrashed around in bed. She chuckled and shook her head at his childish behavior. "Can I take you to work?" He sat up and ask after throwing a fit. "Sure babe, I would love that!" She changed out of her nightgown and into her dress and blazer.

So Derek threw on a t-shirt and jeans. After you were both ready, Derek drove you to work and parked right at the entrance. "I'll be here to pick you up when you're done. 6:30?" He asked, with smile that didn't reach his sad, adorable green eyes. "Yep, I'll text you if anything changes." She said and got out of the car. Derek frowned and hurried out of the car so he could catch her before she went in. "I think you're forgetting something." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. She furrowed her brows and checked her purse. "No… I have my wallet, keys and phone." She glanced up at him with confused eyes. "You're forgetting something." He nonchalantly pointed to his cheek. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh you're so cute." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so her lips ended up kissing his lips. He beamed and victoriously smirked. "You're so sneaky!" She teasingly scowled and leaned up once again to properly kiss his lips. "I love you," She said after breaking the kiss. He bashfully chuckled with a big smile on his face. "I love you too, babe. Have a good day at work." He gave her a hug and sent her off to work.


	3. Derek Get's Possessive

Derek was still asleep with his legs all tangled in the bed sheets. Since she was already awake, she decided to get up to freshen up for the day, instead of lazily lying in bed. Feeling extra nice, she decided to make breakfast for him. She could imagine the smile on his face when he wakes up to a breakfast in bed. Her fingers combed her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. So she doesn't disturb his sleep, she quietly sauntered over to the kitchen in her bra and boy shorts.

She was in a great mood, so she plugged in her iPod for a morning jam session. She quietly prepped ingredients for the breakfast feast, her head nodding along with the music. She took out the package of bacon and grabbed a couple of eggs. She also took out a couple slices of bread, but left it aside to toast it last. Familiar with the kitchen like it was her own, she carefully grabbed the pan from the dishwasher and placed it on the stove. Her hips swayed from side to side to the beat of the music as she whisked the eggs in a bowl. Her lips mouth the lyrics to the song as she sprinkled on salt and pepper for the whipped eggs. First, she turned on the stove and neatly placed the bacon on the warming pan.

Once the pan is hot enough, the bacon sizzled as it fries in its own fat. Her feet lightly danced to the rhythm of the song. Once the bacon was cooked to a crisp, she transferred the delicious smelling bacon onto a plate. Using the bacon's oil, she poured the eggs into the pan to cook. She twirled and rolled her body with the spatula in her hand, using the spatula as a microphone.

Immersed in the music and cooking, she didn't realized Peter had come back to the loft. He walked out of the lift and was about to walk up the stairs, when he caught an unfamiliar girl, dancing and silently singing in the kitchen. Confused but intrigued, he slowly approached her. His eyes scanned her scantily dressed body and was quite amused. He was completely impressed at the fact that she hasn't noticed his presence. He leaned against the pillar with his arms crossed, watching her continue her performance until she noticed him.

Once the scramble eggs were done cooking, she poured them onto the same plate. She popped the slices of bread in the toaster and switched it on. Since she was done cooking, she placed the hot pan into the sink. She stood in admiration of the feast with a bright smile. So before the food would get cold, she switched off her iPod and pulled the earbuds out of her ears. She walked around the kitchen island, but caught movement in the corner of her eyes as she was about to wake Derek up. She turned to look and screamed, startled by the sudden appearance of an unknown man leaning against the pillar.

Derek's body jolted up from the scream and ran straight to her in his boxers. "What happen?" He shouted in a panic. "Relax, Derek. It's me." Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew's dramatic rescue. "Oh… you're back." Derek's panic demeanour turned into a calmer demeanour. "Who's that?" She hid behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "That's Peter. He's my uncle." Derek rolled his eyes back at Peter.

"Your little cupcake is quite the dancer." Peter smugly smirked and sent her a wink, in which she grimaced in response. Derek glared and hissed at him for the flirtatious remark. "Her name is Spencer." Derek said. Peter could hear the hint of his warning in the tone of Derek's voice, but it didn't bother him. She nervously glanced between the two men, feeling the tension between them. "Well, she's cute. You should bring her around more often." Peter said, provoking his nephew. "Don't talk to her or look at her." Derek sternly demanded.

Peter scoffed, clearly entertained by the situation. "What? Do you have a soft spot for her or something?" Peter carelessly jabbed at his nephew. Derek lowly growled at his uncle under his glaring eyes. Peter's eyes widen in amusement, a taunting smile curled on his lips. "So you do have a soft spot for her." He chuckled, not even attempting to hide his smug smirk as he nonchalantly walked up the stairs. "Oh! By the way, sweetheart, you might catch a cold if you don't put some clothes on." Peter shouted over the stair rails.

Confused by Peter's statement, Derek glanced back at her and realized she was just in her bra and undies. "Jesus! You're naked!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around to hide her body from Peter. She squealed softly from his arms tightly wrapped around her. He hurriedly carried her over to the closet so she could get dressed, before Peter walked back down. "Derek! It's fine!" She giggled at his possessive behavior as he stood guard in front of her. She picked a random t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "No it's not! He saw you naked!" He sourly grumbled with his arms folded over his chest. "I'm not fully naked, don't be silly." She lightly tapped his shoulder once she was dressed. He stepped aside and gently held her shoulders. "Well you can't walk around half naked anymore, especially since he's back." He said. "Fine, I won't. Now let's go eat before the food gets cold." She tugged at his arm towards the kitchen.


	4. Someone at school likes Spencer

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"School was over and Spencer was jumping for joy just to get home. It's been a long day at school and all she wanted to do is get home, relax, eat and not have to deal with the guy in school flirting with her. At first, she thought it was because she was friends with Scott, captain of the lacrosse team, so he wanted to be friends. However, he was starting to get a little too friendly with her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Malia and Kira were walking down the hall with Spencer. "Hey, we're going to the lacrosse practice. Wanna join?" Kira asked as they head out. "Um, well. I have homework." Spencer shrugged, contemplating on whether she should just go hang out and do her homework later. Or actually go home and do homework without procrastinating. "Oh come on, homework can wait an hour." Malia said in between chewing gum. Spencer sighed and nodded, "Fine," "Great, you can do your homework while you're watching." Kira added. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The homework excuse was lame and it wasn't a usable excuse. Truthfully, she didn't want to go to lacrosse practice because as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was a certain individual she didn't want to face. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They got to the bleachers and practice was just getting started. The girls took a seat in the front row. Scott and Stiles spotted them from the field and waved. "Go Scott!" Kira shouted from the stand, waving cheerfully at him. The lacrosse boys all turned to look over upon hearing the cheers for their captain. Kira flushed from all the attention, prompting her to sit down with embarrassment. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Spencer cringed, feeling the secondhand embarrassment for her friend. "There he is," Malia whispered in a singsong voice. "Who?" Kira whispered back. Malia teasingly smirked at her. "Spencer's lover." Malia puckered her lips and tauntingly made kissy faces at Spencer. Kira's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Derek is here?" Kira got up and looked around. Malia chuckled and shook her head. "No, Jeff over there." Malia gestured towards the lacrosse boy waving towards their direction. "Oh no… don't look guys. Look away." Spencer looked down and avoided the obnoxious lacrosse player waving at her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Spencer!" He shouted from across the field. "Oh god, he must be out of his mind." Spencer mumbled under her breath. "Derek is not going to be happy," Malia shook her head. "He can't know. No one says a thing." Spencer warned her friends, in which they giggle and nodded. "Speaking of Derek, there he is." Malia gently nudged her and nodded her head towards Derek's direction. He had gotten out of his car and was walking towards the bleachers with a soft smile. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She quietly groaned, dreading Derek's arrival, but nonetheless, she sat up and waved with a painfully obvious forced smile. "Not a word." She muttered between gritted teeth. Kira nodded quickly and Malia pretended to zip her lips with her hand and toss away the imaginary key. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Hey babe, I thought I'd pick you up today." Derek said upon reaching Spencer. She leaned in for a hug and softly pecked his cheek. "Thanks, but you didn't have to." She said, pulling away with a warm smile. He casually shrugged and sat on the other side of her. "I missed you, and I wanted to see my favorite girl as soon as possible." He wrapped an arm around her after they both took a seat. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Spencer were nervous for some reason, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she was doing anything bad, but she was wary of Derek's temper. So she tried her best to be as calm as she could be, despite knowing Derek's super ability to hear everything. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What did you do today?" Spencer asked, trying to distract herself. His lips pursed as he thought of the things he did today. "Hmm, I stocked up on groceries." He smiled, pulling her closer to him. Spencer wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "That's good, you're all set for the weekend then." She laughed. "Every time I come over, your fridge is always bare." Spencer teased him. He heartily chuckled and gently squeezed her. "In my defense, I'm too lazy to cook anyway." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"On the field, Scott was guarding the goal. It was Jeff's turn to score and he was determined to make himself look good in front of Spencer. He wanted to brag and impress her, so he gave it his all. His quick feet dashed through the field as he headed towards Scott. His eyes scanned every inch of the goal to pick out the weakest point as he cradled the ball. He slung his stick back and with all his strength, he aimed at the lower corner of the field goal and scored./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Scott groaned in defeat when the ball scored. "It's okay, Scott! You got this!" Kira shouted from the bleachers. Jeff was ecstatic and was bursting with confidence as he cheered in the field. He turned to check if Spencer was looking, only to find that she was cuddled up in some guy's arms. He scoffed and waved his stick at you as he jogged over. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Spencer did you see that?! I scored!" He bragged, smugly grinning at her. She stole a glance from Derek. His eyebrow was raised and his lips were pursed. Spencer quickly cleared her throat and gave him a thumbs up. "That was a good shot. Good for you," She nervously smiled. "That was more than good. It was impressive. And if you want, I can show you some more impressive moves," He sent her a wink and jogged back to the team. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She felt Derek's arms tense after the inappropriate comment and glanced up. He was glaring sharply at Jeff's back. Spencer sighed and sat up. "Don't worry about him. He's just kidding." She softly said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but he was flirting with you." He said in a hard, stern voice. His eyes were still plastered on Jeff, glaring at him like a predator. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Spencer tightened her arms around Derek and leaned up to press small soft kisses along his clenched jaw. Her warm affection was not enough to relax him though. He still had his eyes on Jeff and despite looking calm, he was fuming with anger inside. "He's harmless. He's just some stupid boy." She whispered against his jaw, continuing to trail kisses along his cheek, despite his beard prickling your lips. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You're right, he really is stupid if he's flirting with a girl that has her boyfriend sitting right beside her." He quietly snarled. "Derek… look at me?" She released his waist and cupped both sides of his cheeks, turning his face so he would look at you. "Promise you won't hurt him," She sternly said. He silently stared into her eyes, reluctant to agree. "Promise me, Derek." She said again, staring at him with serious eyes. He sighed and reluctantly nodded, which earned him a big hug and a deep kiss. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"His sour grimace turned into a soft smile as her lips sweetly kissed him. He returned the kiss and affectionately stroked your cheek as your lips moved against his. Spencer slowly broke the kiss after a while and warmly gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Spencer." He whispered breathlessly. Her eyelashes flutter from his sincere confession. "I love you too, Derek." She happily sighed. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The two love birds sat in peace and affection as practice was wheeling to a finish. Derek was no longer glaring at Jeff and Spencer was giggling away in his arms. Once the coach blew his whistle, the lacrosse boys all headed for the showers. Kira and Malia started packing their things. And Spencer and Derek got up as well. "Hey, I'm going to stop by the bathroom. Can you start the car, first?" Derek asked, handing over his keys. "Of course, I'll meet you at the car." She grabbed his keys and planted a quick kiss on his lips before leaving with the girls./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Derek's smile turned into a bitter frown as he turned to walk the opposite direction. He snuck into the locker room and searched for his target. "Hey Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, upon Derek walking by him. "Don't worry about it." Derek answered without sparring a glance at him. He walked further into the locker room and found the guy he was looking for, Jeff./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He scowled at him and grabbed his lacrosse stick from him. "Hey! What the hell?" Jeff shouted in defense. "Hell is what I'm going to give you if you keep flirting with my girlfriend." He snapped the lacrosse stick in half and tossed at Jeff's feet. "So it would be smart to stay away from her. Or I'll rip your throat out." He violently threatened. Jeff nervously swallowed and quickly backed away. "I won't!" He defensively brought his hands up. "Good. Because threatening you is considered me being nice." Derek hissed at him, glaring at him one last time before leaving the locker room. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Derek shot Stiles and Scott a warning look. They nodded quickly, both covering their mouths to indicate they won't say a word to Spencer. Derek inhaled a deep breath and calmed himself before meeting her in his car. "Hey, sorry it took so long." He said, upon getting in his car. "It's okay, it wasn't a long wait." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for starting the car, are you ready to go?" He shifted gears and drove off when Spencer nodded with a smile./p 


	5. Spencer in Surgery

Derek thought about all those times he had the chance to confess his feelings for her. Yet, he was a coward. He was conflicted over doing the right thing, which is to keep her out of danger or confessing his feelings for her. And now, he was sitting hunched over, outside of the surgery room, riddled with anxiety as he waited for her surgery to be successful. His knitted eyebrows created a wrinkle in between and a frown was plastered on his lips. He wished he could go back and change everything, maybe then he'll gain the courage to bravely confess his feelings to her. The guilt was tearing and eating him alive.

Flashes of how she gazed up at him through heavy eyelids and his hands drenched in her blood brought him into a troubling despair. He's never one to pray, but right now, he would get on his knees if it meant that she was going to be safe and okay. He's pretty much lost everything he's ever care about, and he doesn't want to lose her too. It felt like needles were puncturing his heart in the most vicious way as he thought about how he failed to protect her.

Derek struggled with expressing his emotions other than anger, but his heart and his intentions were always good, not matter how harsh he behaved. He's been let down so many times, that the many disappointments had built an armour around his heart. Through the many obstacles, he learned to be strong and independent, so he didn't have to rely on anyone. It was better that way, so he could save himself the disappointment. He was used to being that way, but when he met her, he saw a little bit of him inside her. He was the only person that saw through her cold exterior because he was the same way.

He felt like a hypocrite for wanting to change her for the better, because he was just the same way. But deep inside, he didn't want her to feel the loneliness that he felt. He knew exactly what she was going through, and he saw it in the little things she did. However, he could always see that underneath her armour-guarded heart, was a heart of gold. No matter how many times he told himself to not think about her, it would be impossible, because he would be thinking about not thinking about her. It was like an attraction, a magnetic pull that he couldn't fight off. As much as he wanted to act upon his desires, he couldn't.

His emotions spiralled out of control and he couldn't understand the effect she had over him. He reasoned with himself and came to the conclusion that he saw her as a little sister. All the urges to protect her and to keep her safe, it was just the instinct of an older brother. It wasn't true though, but talking about his emotions was something he never did. So it never occurred to him that things would get so deep, instead he deluded himself into denial of his true feelings. At first, he thought he was doing a good deed by opening up her heart, but he ended up falling for her in the most unexpected way.

Overwhelmed by his plaguing thoughts, he buried his head in his arms and wallowed in his misery. He's never been this worried about someone other than family and it was all because of her. He couldn't get rid of the building suffocation in his chest no matter how hard he tried. "Don't beat yourself over this. It's not your fault." Derek glanced up and to see Scott sitting on the bench across from him with concern eyes. "It is my fault. I should have locked her in." Derek. Looking defeated, shook his head and cast his eyes down. "Derek. Do you hear yourself right now? It's Spencer we're talking about. She would have found some way to sneak out anyway." Scott consoled him. Derek bitterly chuckled, because Scott was right. She was always a stubborn one, which was one of the reasons why he fell for her. "My mom said she's going to be okay after the blood transfusion." Scott said, hopefully it would make Derek feel better. However, Scott could feel the emotions oozing out of Derek, and it wasn't comforting. Scott reached out and gave Derek's shoulder a light pat. "She'll be okay." Scott said and got up to give Derek some alone time.

As soon as she got out of surgery, Derek was the first one to rush in. The others all came and visited, but since Derek hardly left your side, they all felt comforted by his persistence. His gentle eyes watched over her, an unfamiliar sight. Stiles could see how much he cared for her and his jeering comments were just itching to come out. But he knew it wasn't the right time. So Stiles patiently waited for her to wake up, just so he could torment Derek for going soft.

It was early in the morning, the orange sun rays shone through the blue sky. Derek was still stoically sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. He stayed up all night, fighting to keep his eyes awake just so he could be the first to see her wake up. The drugs were slowly wearing off and she was slowly becoming conscious. The twitch of her finger drew Derek out of his dazed trance. His eyes snapped over to find her gazing at him through her long lashes, finally waking up from the droopy slumber. "You're finally awake. I'll call the doctor," He reached up and pressed the button to call in the doctor and nurses. He gently gave her hand a squeeze and pressed his lips against her knuckles. "Don't be mad at me." She whispered.

He sighed and shook his head at her faintly whispered first words. "I was, but I can never be mad at you for long." He bitterly smiled. The warmth disappeared when he released her hand so the doctors can check her vitals. He looked over their shoulders as they recorded her vitals. The doctor turned to Derek as the inspection was over, "She'll be fine. She just has to rest here for a few more days." He informed Derek. He nodded and the nurses left with the doctor.

She weakly smiled and he sat beside her bed again. "Don't look so sour," She teased him, hoping to lighten the mood. His grimace curled up into a forced small smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'm still alive." She softly said, and smiled warmly. He sighed and held her hand again, his heart ached in agony by the sight of her weakly laying there. "This won't happen again." He sternly said. "Unless you're a psychic, not sure how you know that." She lightly squeezed his rough hand. "I know, because you're not going to pull a stunt like that again." His strict green eyes showed no hint of joking around. She sighed, a slight pout puffing from her lips. "I'm serious. I can't lose you. And I refuse to go through that again." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and blinked back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Derek…" She warmly called out. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she bit down her lip to distract herself from the brewing emotions in her chest.

This was it. "This was the time to explain my feelings for her." Derek thought as he gazed deep into her glassy eyes. He breathed in deeply to calm his jittery nerves. "Spencer, when you were laying in my arms… so lifeless… do you know how I felt?" He started out with a shaky voice, it was too late to back out. He needed her to know and for the weight on his shoulders to be lifted. "I felt like I died with you." The grip on her hand tightened and he continued to stare into her eyes. "I don't want to feel like that again. I don't want to sit outside of the hospital room, regretting that I didn't tell you how I feel." He blinked furiously as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. A sharp gasp escaped her pale lips and an endearing smile slowly spread on her lips. "I really care about you. I think I've fallen in love with you." He breathlessly whispered, his voice near cracking at the end. Her smile faded into trembling lips, "Oh god, I thought you didn't feel the same as me." Tears poured out of the corner of her eyes and she rashly lunged up and threw her arms around his neck. Despite the shooting pain running through her body, she ignored it because she's never pictured those words coming out of his mouth. His arms embraced her and upon hearing her wince, he slowly lowered her back onto the bed. His arms were still wrapped around her as he hovered over her. He was careful to not put any weight onto her, knowing that her stitches could reopen. "I love you too, sour wolf." She mumbled, before burying her face into his chest.


End file.
